


owned

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, M/M, Omega Jesse, Size Kink, first heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: It almost seems like any other Saturday morning when Blackwatch HQ is overcome by Jesse McCree; and the second Gabriel wakes, as soon as he draws in breath and tastes it tinged with cloying-sweet, he’s cursing himself for letting the brat into the ranks.It’s not that they’ve never had omegas in their employment before--Blackwatch is nothing if not diverse--but this is the first time they’ve had a recruit so young, with heats still new and overwhelming and so strong they saturate the entire wing of the base in thick omegabreed-mescent.So much for getting any work done today.





	owned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueTeaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/gifts).



> a commission for the lovely blueteaparty <3

It almost seems like any other Saturday morning when Blackwatch HQ is overcome by Jesse McCree; and the second Gabriel wakes, as soon as he draws in breath and tastes it tinged with cloying-sweet, he’s cursing himself for letting the brat into the ranks.

It’s not that they’ve never had omegas in their employment before--Blackwatch is nothing if not diverse--but this is the first time they’ve had a recruit so young, with heats still new and overwhelming and so strong they saturate the entire wing of the base in thick omega _breed-me_ scent.

So much for getting any work done today.

The halls are alive with their gossip--talking about the sweet scent leaving Jesse’s quarters, fantasizing about how wet and plush his slick little hole would be, taking bets on who would be the one to fuck the omega senseless and breed him up good and fat--and it only takes one snap of Gabriel’s fingers to have the conversation immediately dying when he stalks through the halls, his agents looking away and at the floor, almost like they’re ashamed of themselves for discussing such things.

Gabriel knows they’re not; he knows as soon as he leaves the talking will start again, that he’s done nothing but reduce the fires of their excited conversations to smoldering embers.

But in his heart of hearts, he’s offended that his agents think, for even a second, that Jesse could be up for grabs.

Gabriel tries to have the irritation at bay by the time he reaches Jesse’s door, tries to let his voice be even as he calls out, “Jesse--can I come in?”

Nothing answers him but a weak, thready moan, and Gabriel takes that as invitation enough.

He walks into the omega’s quarters, and the immediate wall of thick heat-scent is strong enough to almost knock him down--has a full-body shudder racing down his spine, has him pulling his lips back to taste the scent along his gums, over his tongue. It’s heady, nearly electric, cloying over his teeth; and by the time his head’s stopped spinning Gabriel can already feel the arousal curling low and dark in his belly, less a promise of action and more a demand for relief.

He tries to ignore it, for now--instead looks around the room for Jesse, and finds him on his knees in the bathroom doorway, clinging to the door jamb like without it he’ll topple to the ground. He’s clad in only his standard-issue boxers and undershirt, his head ducked down low between his heaving shoulders; when Gabriel touches his spine his fingers come away wet with sweat, and Jesse flinches at the contact, looking up with hazy eyes and cheeks flushed with color.

“Gabe,” he whispers, his voice choked and needy, and any hesitation Gabriel might have felt is washed away in a rush of desire to help-mark-claim this beautiful, desperate creature before him. 

He helps Jesse stagger to his feet, and when the omega’s hands reach for him, fist in his shirt, Gabriel has to bite his cheek to fight down the surge of warm, possessive desire that makes his blood thrum.

“I’m here, Jessito,” he murmurs, combing his fingers through Jesse’s sweaty hair and smiling faintly at the way the omega nuzzles into his hand, his plush, pink lips falling open in a breathy sigh. “You smell so good, sweetheart…”

“It’s so hot,” Jesse mumbles, burying his face in Gabriel’s neck and shivering where he’s tucked up close to Gabriel’s body; where he’s normally the warmer between the two, now the brush of Gabriel’s skin is pleasantly cool against his own. “I need you...need something, Gabe, it itches--”

“Shh, dulcito.” Gabriel leans forward to press a kiss to Jesse’s forehead, tasting the salt of his overheated skin. “I know, I know. Do you want me to fix it?”

Jesse nods, a quick and bleary thing as his fingertips scrabble at Gabriel’s chest, and his permission is all Gabriel needs to have that coil of possessive want snapping free.

“That’s right, come here...let me take care of you, Jessito.” Gabriel’s hands are gentle as they ghost down Jesse’s sides, grab the hem of his black undershirt; it takes everything he has in him not to just rip the damn thing off with the way Jesse’s thick-sweet pheromones all but saturate the air, but after living with exactly two outfits to his name for years Jesse has become possessive about his clothes. It wouldn’t do to upset the omega at such a delicate time for him.

And if Gabriel could forget, even for a second, about Jesse’s vulnerability, he’s reminded by the omega’s noises--all breathy and high-pitched, his gasp as he follows Gabriel’s urging to lie down on the bed sounding like it’s being pulled from the very core of his being. Gabriel pets over his heaving chest with light sweeps of his fingers, teasing at Jesse’s perked, dusky nipples with playful little tugs and clever rolls of his fingertips; and Jesse arches into the contact beautifully, his mouth falling open in a soft cry that has Gabriel’s cock twitching in the confines of his boxers.

“That’s it...that feels good, doesn’t it?” Gabriel asks, his gaze locked on Jesse’s face, drinking in every expression that the sweet little omega makes as his tits are so lovingly tormented; and Jesse nods, a desperate thing with his lip bitten and eyes squeezed shut, writhing under Gabriel’s touch like it’s electric. “Yeah…”

Gabriel trails off to lean further down, scenting along the line of Jesse’s throat and dragging his lips over his pulse, tasting how frantically his heart races under his skin. He aches to whip out his throbbing cock and just bury it in where he knows Jesse is soft and wet and receptive, to bend the little omega in half and pound into him until Jesse is screaming his name and mindless; but he doesn’t, because he knows he can’t.

This is Jesse’s first heat, and Gabriel wants to do it right. God knows the kid deserves it after all the hell he’s gone through just to get here.

So he pulls back, ignores Jesse’s whine and instead focuses on the omega’s pelvis, shimmying the boxers that cling to his narrow hips down to his ankles. His small cock springs up immediately once it’s freed, the skin an almost angry red and glistening at the tip, so hard it has to hurt; to Gabriel’s hungry gaze it looks a tasty little treat, crowning the apex of Jesse’s shiny-slick, supple hole. Gabriel purrs lowly as he leans down to kiss the soft, wet head, and grins at the sharp inhale he earns, petting one broad palm over Jesse’s quaking hips to calm him.

“Easy, Jessito,” he hums, sitting up on his knees; and his cock strains against the fabric of his boxers, tenting the front obscenely until Gabriel gets fed up enough to jerk them down and let the long, thick length of his Alpha dick spill free. His meaty cock is too big to really curve upright, even as hard as it is--just juts out from the juncture of his hips proudly, almost touches his knee when he pulls it downward in long, luxurious strokes, circles his thumb over the glistening head to smear the pre-cum around. “Be patient, sweetheart...I’ll give you what you need, real soon.”

He grins, petting over Jesse’s chest with his fingertips and watching him pant, delighted by how receptive the omega is to his every touch. “But we want to do this right, don’t we? Want you to feel real nice--”

“No,” Jesse cuts in, his voice urgent as he sits upright, grabbing for Gabriel’s cock with eager hands and making him hiss in surprise. “Gabe, no, I need--I need you, right now, I need your dick in me...”

And Gabriel blinks, temporarily taken aback by Jesse’s outburst; but in the next moment Jesse’s hands are moving, quick and intentional strokes over the length of Gabriel’s twitching cock that has them both moaning. Jesse’s grip can’t even fully wrap around the massive girth of Gabriel’s dick, his fingers a good inch or two away from meeting--yet that doesn’t seem to deter him at all, as he clumsily pumps over as much hot flesh as he can, his mouth slightly ajar as he pants and stares down at what he so desperately wants.

And Gabriel doesn’t miss the hunger in Jesse’s dark eyes, the way his movements are made quick and eager with his desire; so he cups Jesse’s flushed cheek in one broad hand and tilts his gaze up, purring from low in his throat, “If you want it so badly, dulcito, then why don’t you go ahead and have a little taste?”

Jesse nods--lets go of Gabriel’s cock like it’s burned him, and instead leans down to mouth at the tip of it, trying to get the fat, spongy head to fit past his lips. Gabriel hisses at the sensation, his fingers combing through Jesse’s sweat-damp hair and nails scraping lightly along his scalp.

“Yes, that’s it--all the way down, Jessito, you can take it,” Gabriel growls, his voice soft and dark as he gently pushes Jesse’s head down further, further; the poor omega’s mouth is stretched as wide as it can go and yet he can still only take about half of Gabriel’s massive shaft. Tears stream down his flushed cheeks and make his dark eyes shine, and his tongue lolls out as he drools thickly over the stiff length crammed into his throat.

He makes for a beautiful picture, a wet dream come to life, and has the possessive side of Gabriel--the side he tries to keep under wraps, the side that coils low and dark like a beast sleeping in his blood--rearing up, flaring hotly at the base of his belly. It’s too much to keep contained, and Gabriel’s grip is a bit tighter than he means for it to be as he pulls Jesse’s head away from his cock, leaving a thin string of thick drool connecting Jesse’s lips and his ruddy tip.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Gabriel growls, and Jesse’s face lights up in as close as he can currently come to delight; he nods, scrambling away from Gabriel’s grip to lay himself on all fours on the bed, his face down toward the pillow and his ass up high in the air, his glistening, drooling hole and stiff little omega cock on full display.

“Please…”

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel says, slapping a heavy hand down on the curve of Jesse’s ass just to hear him yelp and grinning at how it makes the soft flesh jiggle. “I’m gonna take good care of you. Breed you up nice and fat, soothe this heat you’ve got burning inside you.”

Gabriel lays his hands on Jesse’s plush ass, digging his fingers in just to squeeze and knead at the warm, supple flesh and hear him whimper, and then he pulls the cheeks apart to expose his prize--the tight pink pucker of Jesse’s hole. Gabriel licks his lips and leans in, tracing the tip of his tongue along each furrow of muscle to get everything even more wet; and the noises Jesse makes are more than worth it, breathy little whimpers and moans from deep in his chest as Gabriel swirls his tongue over the trembling clench of his hole and spears the tip past the fluttering ring, trying to delve as deep as he can into Jesse to taste him all over. Jesse’s hot little body trembles around him, defenseless against the sensations as Gabriel takes him apart from the inside out, and it’s only the sharp prick of Gabriel’s claws kneading at his supple flesh that keeps Jesse grounded.

“What a sweet little hole,” Gabriel growls, pulling away enough to bite at one plush ass cheek. “So hungry to be bred…” He screws a thumb past the slick muscle and as deep as he can into Jesse, pistoning it slow and lazy to watch the omega’s back arch. “That’s what you want, isn’t it, dulcito? For me to mount you, fuck you, breed you up good and fat, until you can barely move?”

Jesse nods desperately, his cheek pressed against the pillow and fingertips kneading at the bed with want as he tries to ride Gabriel’s thumb--and of course it’s not enough, nowhere near enough, has him keening high and breathless for more. 

“Please…” He lifts his head enough to look over his shoulder at Gabriel, his eyes glassy with want and shiny-wet with unshed tears of desperation, and that’s the look that makes Gabriel finally decide that he’s been cruel for long enough.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me,” he purrs, getting up on his knees and taking his cock in hand, running the fat length up and down the crack of Jesse’s ass just to tease him, to smear the slick around on his smooth skin. He butts the head up against Jesse’s hole and has to suck in a sharp breath--because his cock absolutely dwarfs Jesse’s entrance, eclipsing it from view entirely and making Gabriel’s huge cock look even bigger. “I’m gonna give you what you want, Jessito, take a deep breath for me…”

He doesn’t bother waiting to see if Jesse obeys the command or not. Instead, Gabriel digs his fingers into Jesse’s sturdy hips and pushes forward, watching in fascinated hunger as the reddened, slick flesh parts, stretching wide and then even wider to allow the meaty girth of Gabriel’s cock inside. The tip pops in, squeezed tight by Jesse’s hole and Gabriel moans at it, pets his fingertips down the hard, tense line of Jesse’s back and listens to the omega’s panting, to his weak whimpers of relief at finally having something inside him.

“There you go,” Gabriel purrs, slowly rolling his hips forward to feed more of the length into Jesse--and he can’t take his eyes away from the omega’s sweet little hole, working so hard and stretched so wide to fit Gabriel’s massive shaft in, to let the alpha soothe him in the way he needs the most. He rocks forward until he feels the hard stop of Jesse’s colon, until he physically can’t put any more of his cock inside the omega’s sweet little heat; and yet a good few inches remain outside of Jesse’s body, keeping Gabriel from tucking his hips up flush against Jesse’s pert ass and making him growl. 

“Relax for me, Jesse,” he soothes, skating his nails lightly down Jesse’s spine, petting over the tense muscles and smoothing down further to cup Jesse’s ass, knead the supple muscle in his hand and give it an encouraging squeeze. “You want me to breed you, don’t you?”

Jesse nods--can’t manage any more than a choked, keening sort of noise when Gabriel ruts forward sharply, forcing another inch of his massive cock past the welcoming grip of his hole--and bites his lip, his fingers scrabbling at the bed. “G-Gabe--”

“Shh, dulcito. I know.” Gabriel’s hand leaves Jesse’s ass with a fond little pat, and then he’s bracing the omega at hip and shoulder, widening his own stance so he has more control, more power with which to roll his hips, starting up a slow, heavy pace of fucking. “I know...I’m gonna take care of you. Breed you up good and round and make you satisfied, just like I know you want.”

And Jesse doesn’t reply--not that Gabriel can blame him. The omega can only make breathy little noises as he’s fucked, his body sent rocking forward with each powerful roll of Gabriel’s hips; his head falls forward and he pants into the pillow, whining softly every time Gabriel’s cock pulls out of him. Gabriel can only really fuck him with a few inches of his cock--he keeps the majority of the thick length buried inside Jesse, and moves his hand from Jesse’s shoulder down, to rub over the omega’s smooth belly and moan at the feeling of the distention of his cock inside him.

“You feel that, Jessito?” he breathes, fucking into the omega faster, harder, his own arousal becoming more white-hot and burning every time he feels his cock fuck up against his hand and make Jesse’s belly bulge out. “Feel my cock, so deep in you that it’s in your belly? When I cum in this sweet little hole you’re gonna be able to taste it on your tongue. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Jesse nods rapidly, desperately, far beyond words; and he throws his head back when Gabriel twists his hips just so, and howls at the feeling of his prostate finally getting stimulated directly, the fat head of Gabriel’s cock plowing into it instead of just his girthy length brushing by it on every thrust. It’s an electrifying feeling, sending bolts of pleasure shooting through him from head to toe, and it only takes a few of Gabriel’s powerful, intent thrusts on that little bundle of nerves to have Jesse hurtling into orgasm, shrieking his completion as he’s thrown headlong into a world of blinding bright white. 

He doesn’t feel the warm burst of his own cum spattering across his chest, doesn’t feel the way his cock throbs as it spends; all he can feel, all he can focus on, is that resounding point of pleasure tucked up deep inside his body, still mercilessly teased by Gabriel’s cock every time it so much as shifts or twitches inside him. It has him whimpering, his body sagging down toward the bed bonelessly--and he’s utterly limp as Gabriel rolls him onto his back, finds himself blinking the tears away to look up blearily into Gabriel’s face, leaning into the alpha’s touch as his calloused thumb brushes softly over his cheek.

“That was good, wasn’t it, Jessito?” Gabriel murmurs, and when Jesse manages a nod Gabriel’s smile shows all of his teeth. He drags his gaze away from Jesse’s watery eyes to look down his body instead. “But we’re not done yet, look…”

Jesse follows the urging and looks down, and what he finds is enough to make his cock valiantly start to fill up again: his normally toned, flat belly is distended with the fat length of Gabriel’s cock buried up inside it, the tanned skin made to bulge out obscenely around his navel. He pets a shaking hand over the distention slowly, almost like he can’t believe that he’s been marked so distinctly with Gabriel’s cock alone, and looks up at the alpha, his mouth ajar.

“This is for you,” Gabriel purrs, slowly moving his hips--pulling out a few inches of his meaty cock to see Jesse’s eyes widen, then rolling back in to hear him gasp, to see his chest arch up off the bed. “All of this cock that you wanted so bad...I’m gonna knot you, little omega. Knot you and pump you full of my cum, breed you up so no one else even thinks of touching you…” 

He leans down, his teeth bared and voice hoarse as he whispers into Jesse’s ear, “So they all know you’re mine.”

Gabriel slams his hips in sharply on the tail end of his words, and the feeling of Jesse’s heat finally clenching down upon all of him, swallowing his full length up in velvet warmth, is enough to make up for the omega’s shrill cry against his ear. He starts up his fucking again, pistoning his cock into Jesse’s hole with sharp, heavy bucks of his hips, moaning raggedly as he feels his knot starting to swell up. 

“Get ready, omega,” he pants, looking down into Jesse’s glassy eyes with a hungry grin, gritting his teeth as his half-formed knot starts to catch on the rim of Jesse’s hole with each thrust. “Wanna hear you, when I knot you--you understand?”

And Jesse nods, chokes out a garbled, “Yes, alpha,” like it’s a prayer; reaches up to dig his fingers into Gabriel’s back and hang on, wrapping his legs around Gabriel’s strong waist to urge him faster, deeper, each thrust forcing his knot in and out, stretching him wider--until Gabriel’s mounting pleasure finally snaps, and he pounds his knot past Jesse’s twitching hole, burying his cock as deep as he can in the omega as he cums. His roar of completion is muffled by Jesse’s neck as Gabriel bends his head and sinks his teeth into the yielding skin, biting down until he tastes blood to leave his mark of ownership on the omega for everyone to see.

For his effort, Jesse’s cry is almost as loud as Gabriel’s, if much higher pitched; his body quakes where he clings to Gabriel’s own, and if his hiccuping little noises and trembling muscles didn’t give away his orgasm then the small burst of warm spend from his cock between their bodies would. He clings to Gabriel and lets the alpha purr low into his ear, his muscles fluttering and twitching around the hard, hot, huge knot buried inside him, his toes curling every time Gabriel’s cock jerks and rubs up against his prostate.

“That’s good,” Gabriel murmurs, his voice low and pleased when he finally pulls away. His tongue laves over the claiming bite gently, soothing away the worst of the pain and savouring the sweetness of Jesse’s blood on his tongue. “Very good, Jessito, so good...stay still now, let me…”

He trails off, but it doesn’t matter--because his hips move ever so slightly and then Jesse is making up for the lack of noise, throwing his head back against the pillow with a strangled-sounding cry as Gabriel’s stiff knot is pumped inside of him where he’s still so hot and sensitive. It grinds up against his overstimulated prostate and has him seeing stars, has him scrabbling his nails along the broad expanse of Gabriel’s back to try to ground himself against the white-hot pleasure that overtakes him from the inside out.

“Gabe!” he cries, his body writhing on the bed like he’s attached to a live wire, helpless against the waves of sensation as Gabriel doggedly continues on, fucking the omega as deeply as he can with his knot plugging him up. “Gabe--alpha!”

His voice is shrill and desperate, a ruined thing, and Gabriel loves it; loves how Jesse’s innards twitch and spasm around his pistoning length, loves how sloppy and wrecked his little hole looks when Gabriel finally tugs his slightly-deflated knot free. His cum spills from the gaping hole, despite how the muscles weakly twitch, how Jesse’s fingers trail over his entrance to try to keep himself plugged up--and Gabriel can’t help but chuckle darkly, leaning down to swipe his tongue over the leaking hole in a broad stripe and lick his cum up.

“You taste delicious, Jessito,” he purrs, taking his cock in hand to rub the head over Jesse’s wrecked hole, teasing his rim by popping the tip in and out again. “I wonder if you’ll get even sweeter for me, if I make you do it again?”

And with a grunt he’s snapped his hips forward, buried his cock back into Jesse’s clinging warmth and drawn another shrill cry from his lips. Gabriel fucks into him with his knot still half-full and his mouth open as he pants, with only one goal in mind: to make Jesse cum as many times as he can, to take advantage of that heat-addled brain and absolutely blow Jesse’s mind.

He’s almost mindful of his nails, as he grabs at Jesse’s hips and pulls him back into every thrust--but the bruises, the crescent-moon cuts against tanned skin, are too pretty to give up, and if his display is any kind of indicator then Jesse doesn’t mind the little hints of pain. He’s a wreck on the end of Gabriel’s cock, his body arching up off the bed like he’s being pulled on a string, entirely lost to the pleasure his heat demands--the pleasure that Gabriel is oh so happy to give him, over and over. Each time he knots the little omega he pulls another screaming cry from him, has him spraying another weak burst of cum between their bellies; and by the time Gabriel’s knot has swollen again, by the time he’s plunged forward and buried himself as deep as he can go into the omega’s body to seed him again, Jesse is little more than a sleeve, a panting, moaning, boneless thing sprawled across his bed with his eyes half-closed and unseeing.

It’s endearing, Gabriel thinks, sighing his pleasure and leaning down to lick over the red, irritated bite mark on Jesse’s neck--his mating mark, his sign of ownership. “Jessito?” he asks, and manages a tired chuckle when he draws no response.

Totally fucked out, then.

Gabriel shimmies forward a little more, until he’s stuffed as much of his cock as he can into Jesse’s supple, lax body, then rolls onto his side, draping an arm over the omega’s waist and tugging him close to listen to his thundering heartbeat. 

“You did good, dulcito,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s sweat-soaked hair and already thinking of what he’ll have to do, the next time the omega goes into heat.


End file.
